Memories
by GlitteringNights
Summary: Inspired by and takes place after the Teen Titans Go! comic issue Regarding Robin. Robin is still not in a good mindset, though his friends all try their best to distract him. AN: There's a part to the story that accidentally got deleted (stupid, I know) and I had already cleared out the file before I could fix it. So, it's when Starfire knocks on Robins door, hearing him crying.


"Thanks, Star," the boy said as he pulled away from her hug, though still holding her hand in his. The alien girl gave him a small, sweet smile.  
"I'll meet you in the tower in a bit," Robin told the girl, releasing her hand. He smiled reassuringly. Starfire nodded, and slowly walked toward the door leading back into the tower, looking back at him once more before closing the steel door.  
Robin looked back at the skyline and sighed. He turned to look at the sun setting over the many skyscrapers of Jump City. While inspecting the sight, the boy noticed an ink-black figure in the distance. He didn't need to have super vision to tell who it was. The Boy Wonder smiled softly and lightly shook his head before making his way back into Titans Tower.

—

Robin had later joined his friends in the common room, the five of them sitting on the couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, a racing game, to be more specific, which always led to Cyborg gloating and yelling whenever the changeling had crashed. Raven was reading one of her old books, as per usual, on the opposite end of the couch, trying to isolate herself from the yelling as best as she could. Robin and Starfire had just been sitting next to Cyborg, hands intertwined as the pair watched the two teens play their game on the TV screen.  
Robin could tell the group was trying to act kinder, softer, showing him their pity and sympathy. And, while the pity did annoy him at certain times, he truly did appreciate their concern for him.

He did his best to hide his inner turmoil, which had subsided slightly throughout the day and over the years, though the pain of the moment would never truly go away. This being the first year he chose to share his past with the team, he never directly told them his identity, knowing that the given information about Haley's Circus and the Flying Grayson's would suffice. A bit of research could easily lead them to articles about John and Mary Grayson's death, leading to his name in turn. the wound felt more open, as though it was an ache. The Boy Wonder had no doubt the empath could feel all that was going on in his heart at a staggering amount, but he didn't allow himself to show his true hurt.  
Well, except with Starfire.  
His girlfriend had been so kind, so gentle, so understanding, and for that he was immensely grateful. She allowed him to talk, to tell her his emotions and thoughts. Robin couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating someone so sweet as her.  
Watching the shapeshifter and mechanical teen had been a good distraction, exactly what he had needed. The day was fairly uneventful in regard to crime spikes in the city. Small things that were left up to the police, but no majority break-ins or attacks, which honestly surprised the boy. Robin, though he might not have admitted such if the question was presented, would've welcomed a villain attack. It would've also provided a distraction from the dismal day, but there was also the fact that he just enjoyed doing his job.  
Though, the more he thought about it, the stranger it seemed. No major attacks? The Titans normally had to deal with such villains that would constantly break out of jail and new ones that would arise daily. Robins thoughts wandered to someone. Honestly, with seeing Batman for the few moments from the rooftop, he wouldn't have been surprised if his former partner had decided to take care of any unwarranted villains he had come across. Especially if he had some time to kill before returning home to the streets of Gotham City.  
But as the sky continued to darken, there was no signs of the teens relenting. The two boys had changed it up, playing another video game instead. Once again, Cyborg won most, if not all the rounds they had played.

Raven, overtly becoming annoying by the two Titans, decided to retire to her room, saying goodnight and giving Robin an awkward pat on the shoulder. He smiled at her, in which she returned it with a faint smile, and left to go to her quarters.  
About an hour later, the teen was feeling drowsy. Beast Boy was defeated, with Cyborg still happily cheering. He was grinning from ear to ear, as Beast Boy deflated in his seat. Starfire was still watching the two play, though her attention wasn't truly focused on the game, and quite frankly, it became boring watching the two repeat everything. Cyborg winning, resulting in Beast Boys utter and complete defeat.  
Robin squeezed Starfire's hand before slowly retracting it and standing up. After he had stretched his arms, the Boy Wonder proclaimed, "It's getting late, I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow," He made his way around the couch, walking in front of the TV, resulting in a few shouts and grunts from the two boys whose eyes were glued to the screen.  
"And...thanks."  
All three of the Titans seated on the couch looked up, Starfire smiling at him, Beast Boy giving him a goofy thumbs up, and Cyborg flashed him a grin. Robin made his way towards the rooms door, soon entering his roof after he made his way down the corridor.  
Robin closed his door, and immediately went to his bed, letting his body drop onto the mattress, sighing as he let all the stress and anguish roll over him from the past few hours. He rolled over, facing his bedside, and took up the neatest photograph of him and his parents in his hands. The teen sat up, setting the framed picture down for a second and removing his gloves.  
As he grabbed the frame once again, he felt tears threatening to overcome him.  
The photo was one that was taken after one of their performances at Haley's Circus. The family was dressed in uniform as they stood in front of the set up they had just been standing on. All three of the Grayson's were grinning happily, another show well done. Dick had to be about 7 in the picture, it wasn't one of his first performances, but at the time he hadn't done many yet.  
That's when Robin stopped.  
 _Dick._  
That's what he called himself—not Robin, but Dick Grayson. He did suppose that was the boy in the picture, not Robin, the well-known superhero and not the boy that had been long forgotten.

Starfire crossed the threshold into the room and made her way across the carpeted section of the floor to him. She lightly sat next to him on the bed, crossing her legs. Starfire didn't say anything as she pulled him into a tight and comforting embrace, and seconds later left him tighten his grip around her.  
She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he leaned his head against her own. "Oh, Richard," she said, using his real name—the name in which he had only permitted her to use—"I am so sorry."  
The two superheroes stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, only that in that moment, they weren't superheroes, protectors of Jump City. They were just simply two teens; both that had gone through hardships and troubles in their life.  
Starfire soon pulled her head away and pointed in the general direction of the photos that were sprawled out before them. "Please, tell me about them, what they were like when you were a young child?"  
She saw Robin, or, rather Richard, perk up at the prospect of describing his parents. He turned to her, with one photograph in his hand.  
"This was the first time I went on the high wire without a net," The boy explained. "My mom was very worried, we were doing a basic routine to start off with, but she still didn't want to see me trip up and fall. My dad, however, had total confidence in me," he continued. "He said as long as I was confident in my abilities, I'd be perfectly fine."  
Dick went on, describing the different events in the pictures and even the ones with Bruce and Alfred. Star asked a few questions here and there, but mainly let him reminisce about his early childhood.  
Dick turned to Starfire, and the two rested their foreheads against one another as they looked into each other's eyes.  
Today was the first day Starfire had seen Robin without the mask, and she was honored to know that he truly trusted her.  
"I believe you to have your mothers eyes," She remarked. Richard gave a soft laugh, and said, "Yeah, though her eyes were a bit darker," he took one of the photos of just his parents in his left hand as the right held onto Stars. With their foreheads still touching, he looked over at it.  
"I hope you are aware that they are still beautiful," the alien princess added. The Boy Wonder smiled softly back at her before setting the picture down.

"Thank you, Star, for everything today. I don't know if I would've been able to face today without being a complete emotional wreak without everyone and especially you," Dick said as he took both of her hands in his. Starfire looked at him sweetly as he moved toward her, their lips pressing to one another's.  
After some more time of just talking with each other, Starfire could tell Robin was getting tired, so as he slipped into sleep, she collected all the photos that they had looked over and placed them in their belonging spots. The girl moved his mask and gloves onto his nightstand, next to his bed.  
She looked over his sleeping figure, later bending towards him. She brushed a small kiss against his dark hair.  
"Goodnight, Richard," Starfire moved towards the door, smiling to herself as she looked at him once more before flicking the rooms light off and closing the door behind her.  
Little did the princess know, that once Robin had heard her shuffle around towards his nightstand the boy had woken up.  
"Goodnight, Star," he whispered to himself before nodding off to sleep, the stress of the day spiking, then slowly ebbing away as the memories flowed through his head, as well as those he had made over the past few years with the Titans.


End file.
